Can You Save Me?
by DawnLithiniumRose666
Summary: just read it


Can you save me?

Gems, that's what they called them with power that could bring kingdoms down, powers that not even the gods have. They didn't have anyone but them selves; they didn't even have each other. The assassins league was the one ones who knew who and what they are. The master of the assassins' cooperation, Lectal, my father, wouldn't let them out of his sight. If one got out away he or she would be killed right on the spot. They would burn the body along with their records of then ever existing. Once the gems knew what was going to happen to them, they started fighting back and war broke out. The gems that survived ran away as far as they could, but they were all tracked down and killed. Well that's what they told me, but I know that there are some still out there.

I finish writing and close my black leather journal; I get up from my desk and kneel down on the floor. I softly tap on the wood floor boards to hear a different noise coming from the other, I use my nails to lift the piece of wood up and I place my journal in. I close the wood floor back up and move the rug over it. I stand back up and walk to the window. Looking down from my room, down to the ground where I see is a camp site that goes on for miles.

The people look like little ants as they move, but these ants are different. These ants have weapons and are very well skilled to hunt and destroy.

I walk away from my window, wrapping my arms around my stomach; I stand in the middle of my room lost in thought. Suddenly I am brought back to the real world as I hear a loud and hard knock on my door.

"Dawn, let my in" the voice sounded like my fathers. I walk to the door and open's it.

"Yes sir?" I never addressed him as dad, only father or sir, but mostly sir.

"What are you doing up here? You have training remember?" his voice was getting more and more angry. I look down ashamed, I forgot today was the last day I train before my last mission before I become second in command.

"Where have you been? You have training before your last mission." He said taking my hand and rushing me out of my room. He closed the door behind him and kept rushing down the hall and stairs and out the castle doors. He led me into the camp.

Suddenly something changed; I wasn't the little girl that everyone treated me like, now they just glared at me with cold dark eyes. It made me feel like I was the enemy being brought in a town to be hanged. I kept my head down but my eyes wondered everywhere. They knew I was looking around so they just looked away. I looked behind me and three dark cloaked figures followed close behind me, then I realized that they weren't looking at me, but them.

I kept following my father; we finally reached the training tent. My father held back the tents door for me and the followers. I stop in and see my brother and sister, they smile at me, I walk over and hug them. It's been three months since the last time I saw them.

"Dawn" my sister, Dynaytia, says warmly as she wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her and giggle softly.

"It's been to long Dynaytia." I say as I let go of her and she does the same. I feel something come up behind me and hugs my tightly.

"Dawn!" Eric, my brother, says as he's crushing him.

"Eric…let…go. I can't… breath!" he chuckles and lets me go setting my back down on the ground.

"Still the same little girl, but now you're as strong as us."

I laugh and see my other brother, Raa, standing next to the cloaked followers. I walk over to where they are and stand behind Raa.

"Ah dawn there you are" my father says turning away from them as if he was speaking to them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh not at all, I was telling your new trainers a little bit about yourself." He says as he turns back toward them. The first one, the tallest one, is a man around the age of 30. He had his hood off but the cloak covered the rest off his body. He has a light, soft warm purple colored eyes, long blond hair a little past his shoulders. He looked at me, no, it was a glare. I didn't like how it made me feel, even though he glared at me, it made me blush. He smiled and declined his head at me and I did the same to him.

"Dawn, this is Azernial, your new trainer." My father says "and these are his helpers and your other trainer's as well." They didn't have their hoods off, but they still looked at me.

Wait, what was his name?

"Wait, what did you say his name was?" I ask my father but looking at Azernial.

"Azernial" his voice warm and soft but yet strong and powerful, Azernial finally spoke.

"Azernial? That's the name of the head leader of the council, many years ago before the assassin's league took over." I said looking at him, his face warm and calm but behind his eyes; I can see he thought that I knew something that will expose him.

My father knew where I was going so he had to stop my nonsense "dawn that's enough" my fathers voice cold and harsh.

I look down ashamed "yes father."

"Anyways you know that they were destroyed and burned." He says then tuned back toward him, I'm sorry, my daughter believes that legends like that are still…"

"It's ok, we understand" Azernial says.

"So I guess we will leave you four in peace to train." My father turns to Eric and Dynaytia "come, we must let her train for tomorrow."

"Actually father, I wanted to watch her, I want to see how well she is" My sister says.

"No, we are leaving now" he walks out of the tent and my brothers and sister follows him without another look at me. I turn back toward Azernial and the other two. He smiles at me and starts to walk around me.

"I'm impressed, you know you history" he says in allow voice behind me.

"I've studied well and I like that kind of stuff. It gets me interested in what really happened."

"Don't they say what really happened?" he continues walking around me.

"Not everything that's in the books really happened."

"And how do you know this?"

"Do you really think that they killed all the gems?"

"Do you?"

"No"

"Really? Why is that?" he stops in front of me and the other look up at me.

"Cause I'm looking at three rights now" they all look at me in shock.

Azernial smiles at me "if you think that very well then, well we should start your training now." He takes a step closer to me. Suddenly, I feel sleepy and dizzy. The last thing I remember is him saying is "she knows too much."

2. The mission

A dim lights creeps onto my face, up my cheek and touches my eye lids. I open my eyes to a bright light, and a voice that keeps calling my name.

"Dawn? Dawn wake up" the voice becomes more clear, it's a mans voice, to gentle to be my father, but yet to softly to be any of my brothers. I look to where the voice is coming from, and there he is, purple eyes and blond hair. He's bending down close to my face so his hair is touching my face. I hear him chuckle "you really worked hard yesterday, I'm glad you got some rest, but it's time to wake up now."

I groan as I stretch and rub my sleep eyes "what time is it?" then something snapped in my head, I sit up quickly. "YEASTERDAY?!" I quickly get up off the bed, I look around and notice that I'm in my room, I rush over to my wardrobe, opens it, and looks for my assassins outfit. I feel something pulling me away from the wardrobe.

"Dawn calm down it's not until tonight" he pulled me into the middle of the room and looked me in the eyes.

I blushed "what are you doing?" I say as he takes my hand and traces the scars the cover it.

"Reading your past" he says letting go of my hand and looking into my eyes.

"You can do that just by looking at my hand?"

He chuckles "mhmm."

"Sweet, I mean interesting."

He smiles at me, a beautiful perfect smile, it left me breathless. I jump when I herd a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say as I turn away from him and towards the door.

"Hey there" my brother, Raa, says happily

"Hey" I say walking over to him and hug him gently.

He smiles and let's goes of me. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"No" I laugh and so does he.

"You'll do fine, and we'll be there with you."

"You will?"

"Yes we will, I promise" he touches my face with his finger tips, I just smiled and nod. "Now, why don't we go and eat with the others?" he looks at Azernial "care to join us?"

"Actually I have some bissniess to attend to, but thank you."

He walks past us; I could have sworn I saw him wink at me.

After he left, Raa took my hand and lead me out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. We walked down the stairs and out the castle doors to the camp; we raced to the main tent where everyone was. Of course I beat him, because he let me win. He's just nice that way, we walked in and everyone was chatting away, but then everything stopped when I walked in, they all looked at me. I walk to the seat on the far right end of the table and everyone started chatting again. The food came out and we ate, for most of the day I stayed in my room training my mind and getting ready for tonight. When the sun was about the set I decided it was time for a short horse back ride, but my father wouldn't allow me because as soon as the sun is gone the mission begins, so I just stayed in my room waiting.

I walk over to my window after a long meditation and talks to myself.

"Well the sun is down and the horses are ready, I guess it's time for a mission." I put on my leather assassin bodysuit and walk to the wardrobe of the far end on my bed, I open it and I see shimmering lights reflecting off of the silver medal coming from my weapons. I take blades and my longest sword. I pull out a drawer and takes out a few poisoned daggers and a pouch case, I connect it to my hip belt and warps it around my thigh in perfect arms reach when I need them. I walk around over to my bed and put on my gloves and my boots. I zip them up my leg and sticks knifes in them and along the side of them. I keep my hair down, but I put on a cloak and put the hood on over my head.

I walk out of my room closing it behind me and locking it, slipping the key down my shirt and walks down the hall once again. Down the stairs I move swiftly, I reach the bottom of the stair case and there my father, my brothers and my sister waits for me. Once they see me they walk out the castle doors and I fallow them without speaking.

"Dawn I'm only going to say this once so pay attention" my father says as we walk to the main tent of the camp "we are going after a witch, no questions why, all we need to do is kill her and burn the body, she's a dark arts witch so you must be very careful. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, we will be taking horse back most of the way but once we are in a 3 mile radius we will walk." We finally reach the tent and they give me a picture of her.

"She's beautiful to be a dark arts witch."

"It doesn't mater on how beautiful she is, just kill her." My father says.

"She's right; she's too beautiful to be a dark arts witch." My sister looks at the picture with me.

My father growled and we just dropped the picture on the table. We walked out of the tent and toward our horses. We mounted them and rode off into the darkness. For several hours we rode off, I had no idea where we were going, I just followed them. Once we were at a three mile we stopped our horses and tied the reins to a tree. We walked to an old house in the middle of a forest; we surround it waiting for something to happen. I looked through the windows trying to find the witch, but nothing, I took out my sword and moved to the front of the house, I waited till they gave me a signal to move it. Raa nodded at me, which was the sign, I burst through the front door, expecting anything to happen. They followed me in, Raa went ahead of me and Eric followed him.

There was a table in the middle of the room with a black cloth on it. A bowl was on the corner, I walked over to the table to see what's in the bowl, I look down in it, I couldn't see anything so I stuck my hand in. something squishy and softly, I pulled my hand out and it was covered in blood and something rotten, the smell was horrible. I put my sword back in its case and stuck both of my hands in the bowl; I pulled out what ever was in there. The smell got worse, I looked at the thing as the rotten skin and moldy old blood drips from it, it's a head well the back of one. I grasp its hair in my hand.

"What is that?" my sister says from behind me. My brothers approach form behind her and my father stands next to me.

"I don't know, it's the back of a head." I turned it around slowly. The face made me jump. It was a child's head, a little girl of 11 or 12, the skin of the face was so rotten and moldy it was falling off. Green skin falling back into the bowl, splashing blood everywhere, the girls face was calm as if it was decapitated when she was sleeping. I continue looking at it, not breathing in the smell of mold rotten skin and blood. One of the eyes twitch, and it made me more curious. Suddenly the eyes open wide, it made me jump and I dropped the head. The mouth opens and spiders come crawling out toward me.

"With death at hand burn these creatures." I chant, suddenly all the spider and lit of fire and burn to dust.

"What the hell was that?!" Eric says kicking the head to the far corner of the room.

"I don't know but all I know is that it's gonna get worse so we better hurry up and kill this witch." I say picking the head up and throwing it into the fire place; I lit a match and start the fire burning the head.

"But there's no trace of her, we have searched the whole house." My father says

"No she has to be here, there's still an evil reek of death."

"Dawn she's not here." My father says as he turns and heads for the door. The door suddenly closes before he even gets to it. There's a dark ghostly chuckle coming from everywhere. I smile wickedly.

"I told you she's still here." I say as I look around. There's a hissing noise coming from the roof. I look up and there she is, crawling of the roof like a lizard on a tree, her long dirty blond hair handing down.

"What tasty treats I have to eat." She says in a hissing creepy voice.

3. The witch of the dead

"I've been waiting for a little red hair girl waiting to fall in my trap. But you're not a girl you're a young women, but you'll do fine." She says, she jumps down to the ground. Crouch down like a lion prepared to pounce for the kill. We all took out our swords and aimed them at her. She stared chanting something in a different laughed; it was to fast for me to understand it. But suddenly in her right hand she had a black dagger, black smoking rising form it, black poison dripping from it. Its acid, as the drop hit the ground, it was causing the floor to melt.

She stared chanting again and the room went black, even with my highly trained eyes, I could see anything. I started yelling for my family but nothing, no sounds nothing was herd. Then the hissing noise came back, everywhere, I couldn't fallow it. I listened, m breathing became heavy and loud, the hissing came from behind me. I turned around and there she was.

She grabbed my neck in her hands, chocking me; she held me up and opened her mouth. I had to open mine for air, then something happened. Like I froze in place, a black stream of light came out of her mouth and went in mine. It felt like I ate spikes, going down my throat, into my stomach. When I was able to move after the dark light was in me, I held up my sword and stuck it through her like a knife in butter. She let me go and I fell to the ground, crawling away from her, she starts to scream a death curdling scream. Then she explodes and disappears.

The blackness starts to go away and I am the only one in the room. I get up and stumble my way to the door. I open in and fall down to the ground, closing my eyes, I try to keep them open but I can't. I hear screams of a woman, ghostly scream as I fall into a sleepless dream.

"Dawn! Dawn come on wake up!" she keeps yelling at me. "Eric! Raa!" She screams again.

"Dawn!" I hear men's voice, I feel something shaking me.

"Dawn please wake up." The other mans voice. I twitch my eyes and open them slightly, and there they are, scared and crying. I groan as the pain in my stomach grows.

"Dawn. Dad she's alive!" Eric yells. He strokes my cheek and brushes me hair back off my face.

"Dawn, are you alright?" my sister asks me.

"Yea I'm ok, the witch she's gone I killed her.

"I know we went back inside and we didn't see her."

I hear me father saying to my brothers "we need to move now. The fire has been lit."

"I can't move, my stomach hurts" I groan trying to convinces them that moving me would be bad.

"It's ok dawn we will give you something for the pain, just rest now." my father says. Darkness took over my eyes and I was in a dark cold sleep.

4. Gems

I woke up on a softly squishy surface, turning on my side; my stomach ached in pain from last night, or that night when ever it was. I opened my eyes, the was no bright like just dim dark light coming form my window, the curtains are blocking the bright like from coming in. I got up and walked to the curtains to open them, as I was getting closer to the window, I could feel the heat growing hotter and hotter. I opened them and there my nightmare was now reality. Dark puffs of smoke covered the sky, bright red and orange flames scattered everywhere down below. All the tents and trees and houses were on fire.

People screaming, running trying to put out the fire, but as they tried it seemed like the flames kept growing higher and stronger. I run to the door and opens it, people are running up and down the halls yelling and screaming, I run down the stairs, searching for my family.

"RUN! THEIR COMING!" a man screams, he's pointing at the main doors, the door burst open as if they were bombed. Three cloaked figures walk through the fire and smoke, not being touched by the flames. They look exactly like Azernial and his followers the first time I had seen them. Their hoods over their heads, the leader spotted me and pointed at me. The two behind him started walking toward me. I ran back up the stairs and to my room, I closed my room before they caught up to me. I locked it and ran to my window. I can hear them trying to break open the door. I kick my window open, not caring about the glass shards cutting my leg, I crouch over the window looking for away to climb out. I stand on the window seal, grabbing onto the vines that are scattered on the castle, I hear my door bust open and I swing across the vines.

I climb down them all the way to the ground, I look up and there they are looking out my window down to me, I smile and wave at them and run through the camp that has not become a flaming madness. I see my sister and I yell to her, but she can't hear me, I run to her still yelling her name.

"she finally turns my way and runs to me. "Dawn! Run!"

"what?!"

"behind you!" she yells taking out her sword, I look behind me and there one of the hooded men are on a horse galloping toward me. I run just a little faster to her.

"duck!" she yells and I duck. She swings her sword to the horse cutting off it's two front legs. The horse falls forward and collapses to the ground, throwing the man under it. I run around the horse back to my sister.

"Dynaytia what's going on?" I say as she hugs me. she lets go and takes my hand and we start to run again to the forest.

"I don't know, father, Eric, Raa and me went back to the witches house and then all hell broke loose, we herd screaming and bombs going off hear. We could see smoke coming from here. So we came back, we went in your room btu you weren't there, they went back to the house and I stayed to find you." We ran up to two horses in the forest. We got on them and rode off into the forest. For the last time I looked back at what was my home, my friends and family left there to die, I would pray for them every night hoping, wishing that they survived.

We reached the witches house and I see my father and brothers gathered around a camp fire. I get off of my horse once it has stopped and I walk over to them and my father runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

"thank god your safe, we thought that they had gotten to you." My father says in my ear. He lets go of me and eric and raa hug me tightly. Once the hugs were settled we gathered around the fire.

"who are they?" I ask as I look into the flames.

"they are what we feared all these years thinking that they were dead, but yet knowing that some where still out there." My father says "gems, sneaky little bastards." He throws a rock into the fire.

I wanted to rub it in, knowing I was right, Azernial and his gang where gems. I wanted to smile but I didn't want to make them madder than they are.

"so" I say standing up from the rock I was sitting on. "what do we do?"

They all looked at me like they had no clue what I was talking about.

"come on, we have to do something, we can't just let them take over once again." I say as I start to walk over to the horses.

My father stops me before I could get even half way to them. "no you will not go dawn, if they get you then possibly something else, something worse could happen."

"what do they want with me?"

"they think that you're the next generations of gems, they think you're the next one."

"that's impossible. Dawn isn't even a name of a gem."

"Dawniaycara is though, and if their right who knows what could happen."

"so your telling me you've known this all this time and you haven't told me?"

"yes because I wanted to protect you."

I shoved away form him and stared at him then turned back to my brothers and sister then I looked to the ground shaking my head.

"no I don't believe it" I look up at him "I'm not a gem."

"your mother was though." My sister said I turned toward her. "rose, the stone of blood, love and beauty. The stone that could bring life back to a person as if they have never died, making them beautiful and making someone love you." She said looking at me, tears going down her cheek. "so beautiful it killed us to.." there was a long moment of silence.

"to kill her." My father said in a low voice, my heart stop beating, I looked at him. My stomach ache every single minute, I looked at his horrible face, the face of my mother's killer. "we had to kill her once we knew she was going to turn on us and never had you over." he looked at me, his face calm, no trace of sadness of the horrible memory he did. "I loved your mother so much until..." he stopped and I had to cut it.

"until what? Until you found out who she was, then you killed your heart them you killed her." I said every word breaking of my crying sorrow.

"I didn't want to but they ordered me too. Dawn you have to under stand when you are given an order to kill you must do it that's the rule."

"yes but the other rule is never kill your family!. And you betrayed her!" I was yelling at him, crying endless tears.

He walked up to me "Enough!" he slap me, making me fall to the ground.

I couldn't hold the pain in much more, my stomach felt like something was tearing through it, trying to get out and I let it.

5. The demon in me

My thoughts were clouded in darkness, the only thought was to kill. My body in side of me was ripping, bones cracking, my heart no long beaded. My eyes turned to jet black, no trace of white just black. My nails grew longer and black. My hair black, leaving no traces of red hair, my teeth long and sharper. Once my body stopped aching, I stood up and noticed my clothes changed, no longer a body suit, but now black leather pants, black boots, and a black long sleeved corset, a raven black cloak covering my body with the hood down.

I turned to my father and stared at him with death in my eyes. I opened my mouth and hissed like a basilisk ready to attack for its next meal.

He backed away and took out his sword, my brothers and sister surrounded me with what ever weapons they had. I no longer had control over me. It felt like I was their but it wasn't me, But I didn't care I just wanted to kill him for killing my mother.

"Dawn stop this now!" Eric yelled, carefully, he walked toward me keeping his blade in his hand. I backed away from him; my sister had a net ready to fire at me if needed. Without thinking of a plan, I ran to her. She fired the net but I dodged it, I jumped on her knocking her to the ground, I looked at her for a moment, I could feel the pain and fear in her. I got off of her and ran into the woods away from them. Fast and faster without stopping, I covered 10 miles in 10 minutes. I kept going without looking back.

"why is this happening to me?" I ask but nothing came out. "who am I?" I asked again but nothing came out of my mouth.

I herd a dark ghostly chuckle in my head. "dawn" a dark women's voices said, lingering in my head, I shake my head ignoring it.

Day and night for two months, I ran, I never stopped I just kept going. I tried to stay away from people, finally after three months; I finally turned back into my old self......

Three months I reach a small town, the sky dark and cloudy, but yet it's mid day. I walk through the town and see another forest; I try to make little contact with people as I possibly can. When I looked up as was getting close to the dark forest I see three cloaked figures, I drop my head and walks into a bar, I sit at a table and kept my head down. I waited there for a couple minutes hopping that they would just past but when I looked at the door there they were, looking around the room, the first one a tallest one took his hood off and there he was. Azernial, what a surprise, wow he had gotten even more beautiful, it was hard not to look up showing him my face.

Once they past by me I got up and almost ran out of the bar, of course they saw that so I kept running strait for the forest, but I stopped and walked to the left, there was at lest 5 more out side. I walked to the stables and thought of a plan, I went in and saw 8 horses that looked exactly the same. black stallions, with black everything, I hoped on one and galloped casually out of there.

I saw Azernial and the other two walk out of the bar and talk to the others. Once he was done he looked around and caught my eye, my face kept calm as he stared at me, I knew what he was thinking so I picked up my pace and went into the forest. Once I was deep in the forest I got off of the horse, turned it a different way and smacked it, know that it would gallop of somewhere far from me and they would follow it. I walked by my lonesome deeper and deeper into the forest. The forest was dark and creepy, but I didn't care as long as they didn't find me. Once I was tired of walking I stop and sat down in a small meadow deep in the forest.

I lay down in the grass, and closes my eyes, 3seconds later I'm surrounded by 5 wolves, I get up and look around me. The black one charges at me, I dodge it and it crashes in to another wolf. I run away form them, they follow me, a brown one jump and bites my shoulder and back me down a back flip. I hit my head hard on a rock, but that didn't stop me, I crawled to a dim light. A shadow figure was there, I didn't care who it was as long as I was being saved. There was a bright flash and then everything went black.

6. Onyx

Warm, soft, and comfortable, the feelings of being home again in a bed; the sheets cotton and the covers soft as silk, the pillows squishy. Am I home? Am I alive? Where am I? I asked these questions in my head. I tried to wake up, but my eyes were still in a sleepy depth. I tried giving mm a nightmare to wake up, but all my nightmares ended in my father's death, finally my eyes twitch and opened slowly to a bright light.

Black painted walls brightened by the sun shinning through the big open windows. A cool breeze sweeps through the room, blowing the curtains. The room dark and old, white sheets covering everything, a small round table with three chairs was at the far east of the room. A dark brown wood dresser next to on the right of the big bed I was on, and a small square table on the other side, on the table was a note saying

_**I hope you slept well, **__**there are some clothes for you in the wardrobe, come down stairs and meet me in the front room when you wake up**_

I got up and walked over to the dark wooded wardrobe and picked out a pair of pants and a long sleeved corset shirt. I got dressed and zipped on my boots and walked to the front room of the castle, each wall I pasted had paintings and old weapons mounted on it. I finally found the front room and it was empty, I was the only one there, but other than that it was quite full. It had book shelves covering the east wall from bottom the top and over the fire place. I walked over to the fire place and looked at the carvings inside of it.

"that was carved in the 1200's." a women voice came from behind me, it startled me and made me jump, I turned around and looked at her. "my father carved that him self." She continued as she looked at me.

"it's beautiful." I say in a low soft voice.

She smiled at me "yes it is, he was very good at carvings, he could carve anything." She walked closer to me slowly, but I took a step back in caution. She stopped when she noticed that I was being careful.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, I just need to cheek your wounds real quick." She held out her hand to me, but I didn't take it, I just tried to stay as far as away form her as I can. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?" she asked still holding out her hand. I sighed in defeat and took her hand, she pulled me away from the wall and sat me down on a chair. She pulled back one of the sleeves and looked at my shoulder that got bitten by the wolf. She kept muttering something as she toyed with my skin, I felt something sharp poked my skin, I pouted and groaned. "oh stop being a baby it's just a needle." She poked my skin real hard.

"ow! What are you doing?" I tried to stay still. All the pain went away and she walked to the other room. I got up and followed her, we were in what looks to be a kitchen, I looked at my shoulder and nothing was there, just plain skin, like it was never touched.

"sorry btu I had to do that, to see if it healed corectly, those stupid damn dogs can rip bones to shreds."

"you know what those things were?"

"yea they are the dogs of Azernial, the leader of the council, he and his gang I guess were after you, he only sends his mutts to do his dirty work."

"you know him?"

She looked from me down the ground "yes me and him were friends and brother and sister."

"He has a sister? You're his sister?"

"I was until he became part of the council then chose them over his real family."

I looked down "I'm sorry."

"it's ok at least my family that cares about me is here."

"there's people around here?"

"Mhmm there's about 7 of us and now 8 including you. My brother Clyde found you, and I took care of you, but of course he helped."

"will I meet them?" I look back up to her and I see her smiling at me.

"of course in about 10 seconds." Right on queue, I herd the door open and people laughing and playing.

"onyx?" I hear a girl call out from the front room.

"yea I'm in hear." She called back she took my hand and pulled me closer to her away form them.

I looked at her and she winked at me, as she looked back at the door way so did I, they were so different but yet so alike. The smallest one had dirty colored blond hair and pink eyes, she was so cute like a 13 year old. She wore a pink and purple dress, the layers were different colors, one pink the other purple and it did that in that formation for about 6 times.

"Dawn this is elianna, but we just call her Eli." Onyx already new my name, how? I didn't tell her. "She's the youngest one of us and Azernial was the oldest but now Clyde is." She help her hand out the tallest one, he had just walked in the room behind everyone else.

He had a nice beautiful face, it reminded me of Azernial so much, the same like him blond hair, but instead Clyde had blue eyes and not purple, His smile breathe taking and his body muscular and perfect.

He smiled and declined his head toward me; he grabbed something off of the counter and then turned and walked away. The three that I didn't get to see followed him but elianna stayed smiling at me. I smiled back, for the rest of the day we sat in the kitchen doing nothing just talk and talk and more talking.

The sun was going down as I could see through the window in the kitchen.

"Awww I wanted to show her outside." Elianna said.

"You can show her tomorrow." Onyx said as she walked up to me. "Well it's late and you need some rest if she's going to be watching you tomorrow." She smiles and takes my hand and she walks out of the kitchen. We walk past the rest of the family that I didn't get to meet yet; they all just stared at me as we walk past them. I was thankful that we were gone away from them. She showed me to the room that I woke up in and opened it and walked in, I followed her in.

"This will be your room now." She said as she went over to the fire place and lit it. I sat on the bottom edge of my bed and looked at her. She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"you probably have a lot of questions, don't you?" she said guessing correctly. I nodded and smiled. "They will be answered in time but now you must rest. There should be pair of night clothes in the dresser." She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "sleep well dawn, everything will be alright." She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I got up and walked over to the dresser and found a black silk night gown. I took off my clothes and slipped it on over me. I climbed in bed under the heavy covers, it was colder there than I thought, and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

7. The boys

I woke non sleepy and refreshed, I yawned and stretched in the big comfy bed. I turned on my side and looked at the small table that had a note on it yesterday, and there another note was, I reached over and read the note...

Morning dawn

I'm taking a few people out the eat, we will be back by noon, feel free to take a shower, there's brushes and stuff in the bathroom down the hall, you should be able to find it, Clyde, Kiro and Koru are staying, be safe

Onyx

I set the note down and stretched again, I wormed my way from the middle of the bed to the side, got out and walked over to the wardrobe. Found a shirt and pants, grabbed them and went to the bathroom down the hall. I took a shower and got dressed; I brushed my hair as I was walking back to my room. I open the door and on the round table near the fire place was a tray with food on it, and tea, I walked over to it and read another note.

Morning dawn,

You've probably read the note onyx left for you, well I made you some breakfast and I was wondering if you would like to talk. I'll be down stairs if you need anything

Clyde

I lift the cover off of the plate and a nice breakfast was made out all fancy and I begun to eat. When I was done I sipped more of the hot tea and walk out to the balcony of my room. The wind blows my hair back; I hear the leaves on the trees ruffle and the smell of water near by. I look beyond the forest and I see a lake. I hear men laughing and playing, I look down and see Clyde and two other boys, guessing Kiro and Koru, and they were what looked like playing but then again it looked like training. I set my dink down on the glass table out side and leaned on the cement railing looking down watching them. I was amazed, I didn't know that they knew magic, they were throwing fireballs at each other and playing, it was funny.

Clyde through a blue fireball at a guy with black and that has bright red tips.

"Move Kiro!" the other guy says, he has aqua blue hair with an aqua green colored tips, I'm guessing koru, and the black haired one is of course Kiro.

Clyde saw me and smiled and waved at me, I waved back; he moved his hand in motion to say come down. I climbed over the railing and jumped down to the ground, Kiro and koru stopped and looked at me. Clyde walked over to me; I put my hand in my back pockets and let my hair cover some of my face as the wind blew.

"Good morning" Clyde said stopping next to me.

"Morning" I said in a shy soft voice.

"How was breakfast?"

I smiled "it was good, thank you." He smiled back showing his ultra white teeth. Koru and Kiro walked toward us in caution, I could tell that they didn't trust me by the way that they moved, one foot behind the other to a side.

Clyde looked at them then back at me "dawn this is kiro and koru, kiro and koru this is dawn the girl that me and onyx have been talking about." He says smiling at me. They just bowed their head to the side at me, and I did the same to them.

"we were just training, would you like to train with us? I hear you're a real killer." Koru says I look at him in shock but my face didn't show it, he winked at me.

"koru don't get into that." Clyde said.

"why not? It's true, she is a real assassin."

"Yes and the reason why we are almost extinct." Clyde said in a harsh voice, I looked down. They kept arguing except for Kiro, he just kept looking at me, I could see him looking at me as my head was down, but my eye wondered. My eyes fixed with his, I can see him smile in his eyes. I blinked and he was gone, koru and clyde walked off fighting and I sighed softly.

"They didn't mean to offend you." A gentle mens voice said form behind me. I wheeled around me and there kiro was. the dark light coming from the sun behind the clouds, his eyes closed, I've never seen them open before. "they just mean to say that it was the assassins before you, it's their fault that we have been going and soon gone."

"you are gems?" I asked

He noded "yes we are btu we have different names to cover our identities." He turn his head so a diagonal "you don't seem like the kind of assassin that killed when it see's a gem."

"I don't kill my own kind." I say looking down.

"how do you know if you are a gem? Your father isn't."

"you mean my step father?" I look back up to him. "my mother was a gem and my real father was."

"what was your mother and fathers name?"

"rose, and my father was French his name was oeil de tigre."

"Tiger eye." He said, with pride in his voice.

"you knew him?"

"my family did, but I never met him he died before I was born."

"oh" I look down.

"what gems was your mother?"

"rose quartz." I looked back up at him.

"ah I see, beautiful gem, and in person they are wonderful people. I don't see how anyone can kill them."

"you'll be surprised." I said cold and harsh.

"do you know who killed your mother?"

"my step father cause he thought that she was going to hand me over to Azernial. Whats up with Azernial? Why does he want me so bad?"

"because we believe that you are the next generation of gems, that you'll save us from extinction."

"am i?"

"I believe you are, but others like koru and other people you haven't met yet don't."

Before I could start clyde came back with a smile on his face and koru came back with a black eye. I couldn't help but giggle.

"do we want to know?" kiro asked, hwo did he know, his eye have been closed this hole time, then something changed. He looked to the sky and sniffed the air.

"great" he said and sighed.

"let me guess, rain?" I said, he nodded and so we walked to the front of the castle, it start to drizzle but before we went inside I looked over at the lake.

"not today dawn, tomorrow if the storm is gone by then." Clyde said passing me.

I followed them in, closing the doors behind me, I went up to my room, leaving the door open. I went out on the balcony getting my drink and putting it back on the tray, I closed the windows and sat on the bed.

8. my demon

After a long moment of silence I hear the front door open and I can hear Elianna's voice.

"dawn!" she sang to me, as she walked to my room. I smiled and sang back.

"yes?"

She appeared at the door with a smile on her face. "hello, how was your morning?" she said walking toward me.

"it has been good, me, kiro, koru and clyde talked and talked.

"weren't they suppose to be training?" she asked her self out loud.

"I like outside, it's pretty."

"awww they should you outside before it rained?"

"yea they were training and playing. I have a question."

"shoot."

"why does Kiro always have his eyes closed?"

"Because he's blind but he doesn't wear his blind fold unless it's bright outside. Light bothers his eyes."

"oh."

"yea but he's also a blood sage if that's helps to understand him."

"oh ok, now it makes sence. Where onyx?"

"she's in her room, after we feed, she goes in her room for a little bit to calm her down. So the blood lust doesn't take over her mind."

"oh I see. So it is true, gems are blood suckers?"

"mhmm." She giggled.

"what so funny?"

"we herd the conversation you had with kiro."

"you did?"

"yep, onyx was surprised when she herd what your step father did."

"so was I, that's why I ran away, if I had killed him right then and there the last time I saw him, I don't know what would have happened."

"what do you mean?" she got really curious.

"when he told me what he had did, and after we got into a fight then he slapped me, I changed, I wasn't the shy girl anymore, btu a monster, this monster like thing came out of me and I couldn't control it." I looked to the ground, for a long moment of silience, I could tell she was thinking domething. She stared in different directions thinking, wondering, understabnding. Then she hopped up form the bed and took my hand.

"we need to tell onyx now." She rushed my out of my room, down the hall, and to the living room. We stopped when we saw onyx and everyone sitting in the living room, onyx looked at elianna then at me.

"come, we need to talk." Onyx said to me, turning and walking away toward a room.

I let go of eli's hand and followed onyx. She walked in a room, guessing hers, and held open the door waiting for me, I walked in. we walked to the far north west corner where a table was filled with books on top.

"sit" she said pointing to a chair as she sat down. I sat down and looked at her.

"now what was this thing that came out of you?" not surprised she herd me and Eli's little chat.

"I'm not sure but if I get mad there's this burning inside of me, when my step father pissed my off, the burning and spike feeling crawled up my throat and came out of me."

She thought for a minute then looked at my curious. "how did he make you mad?"

"he told me that he killed my mother and then we fought then he slapped me."

"hmmm." She thought then got up and walked over toward the door. I got up and followed her, we walked out the door and to the living room where everyone else was, I stopped where everyone else was, but she kept going to the book shelves. She picked up a book, opened it and read a page then she closed it then set it back where it was. She walked back over grabbed korus shirt and dragged him to the front door and out of the castle. We all followed her out, she talked to koru so silently that I couldn't hear it, but they did, they all stepped back away from me.

"come here dawn." Koru said

I walked toward him slowly keeping my distance. He smiled wickedly and stopped, onyx walked away toward the others.

"so dawn you miss your mother don't you?" koru said taking a step toward me.

"yes, I do" I said clueless.

"well to bad, I bet she doesn't miss you."

It took me a moment to understand what he was doing, but it was clear and I just stood there looking at him like he's a dork.

"onyx it isn't working!" he yelled out to her.

"stupid" I muttered, and he herd me.

"well at least I'm not the one that has no family" ouch that hurt, it was getting my mad now.

"oh no wait I'm sorry I meant a little girl that has no one to protect her." He just kept going.

"keep talking, I dare you." I said in a cold voice, I could feel the spikes crawling up my throat.

He smiled, knowing that his plan is working. "poor dawny, all alone in this world, and so weak she can barley kill a witch with out getting poisoned by her." How did he know? This wasn't making any sense, how did he know about the witch?

" is everything going pitch black dawn?, is your sister and your brothers gone?" he words echoed in my head.

"stop it." I choked out.

"are you dead?"

"stop it!" I yelled then suddenly the feeling came back out, my throat ached and my bones in my stomach cracked. My eyes turned to jet black, no trace of white just black. My nails grew longer and black. My hair black, leaving no traces of red hair, my teeth long and sharper. my clothes changed, black leather pants, black boots, and a black long sleeved corset. I fell to the ground, after a moment I looked up at him. My mouth opend and a hiss came out, all my sharp teeth showing.

He stepped back form me, he looked at them then back at me, but he kept talking. "ooo monsters out, save me save me." he made it sound like my voice.

"Chance is up." I got in a position like I was going to pounce like a lion hunting for its next meal. When he saw that he stopped talking and started to back away slowly from me.

Before my body could move I was thrown onto my back, I couldn't move, it felt like I was being held down. Suddenly bullets came from everywhere.

9. Alice

They felt like little pebbles hitting me, they didn't hurt, but as more and more hit me, they got harder and it began to hurt. I turned around and they were coming form onyx and them, elianna watched in fear, I couldn't take it anymore. Several hit my legs and I fell to the ground, they stopped I looked up and a shadow was leaning over me, I couldn't tell who it was. They touched my head and everything blacked out.

I woke up not sure if it was the same day or the next day, but I woke up in my room. I moved my arms up the rub my head but something was pulling my hand down, I looked over and I was chained to the bed. I sat up still chained, my legs and arms were chained down.

"great" I said in a sarcastic voice. I suddenly felt this pain all over my body. _I guess it's the bullets that hit me._I thought to myself, but the pain grew worse and worse, I ached in pain, and leaned back. The door blew open and there onyx and elianna were as if they were waiting for me. Elianna came to my side and onyx on the other side.

"calm down dawn, you need to rest or the pain will get worse." Elianna said pushing me down softly back onto my back.

"what happened?" I croaked out, my voice was stiff and my throat dry. Elianna held up and glass of water to me; I sat up and drank out of it. My throat was still a little dry but not as bad.

"your demon came out and almost took over your mind." Onyx said. "but everything is ok now."

"if everything is ok then why am I chained to the bed?"

"Cause Alice didn't want to go back in."

"Alice?"

"That's what she called her self, Alice, now we know that you are a real gem."

"cause I have a demon is me?"

"it's complicated, we will explain things to you later" Onyx tells me as she walks to the glass doors that go out to the balcony and opens them. A cold breezes whips through the room, the sun shines brightly in the room.

"You need to rest now" elianna says to me, she bends over me and kisses my forehead and I watch as both of them walks out of the room.

I don't close my eyes I just stare off into space, wondering why this has happened to me, and also wondering if my brothers and sisters are ok, I could care less about my father. _is he my father? is he my real father?_My thoughts raised in my head, ask myself questions I didn't know and wasn't sure about.

Hours after hours, I stared up at the ceiling, the sun was going down to a sunset and I was alone. I didn't relies what time it was when I came back to the real world, all I know was that I was the only one is the house. Then suddenly my breath stops and I feel scared, I try to slow calm myself down but the feeling of someone in my room.

"who's there?" I said

"someone you don't know" a dark voice said from the roff of the room.

"show your self." Before I could finish my threat, I heard heavy foots steps walking toward me, then a figure appeared out of the darkness. He was muscular and tall, black hair, short, the face of angel dressed in war armor, and a dark cloak, cover everything else.

"my name is Michael, I live here also."

More foot steps came from behind him, "leave her alone, she is no use to us, nor to onyx." A darker voice came from behind him and another man appeared from behind his left shoulder and another from his right.

"Mariek please, she believes that she is the key, so why shouldn't we?" with out a word the one called mariek walked out of the room and Michael sighed and bowed his head to me and fallowed Mariek, the one that never spoke and who I do not know the name too fallowed behind them swift and quickly. Yet again I was left alone in the darkness to sleep but it was hard knowing that I'm chained downed to a bed like a dog on a collar and leash. Not even an hour later elianna came in with a now yellow silk dress with ruffles on the sleeves.

"Morning Dawny, sleep well?" she skipped across the room and opened up the curtains, the sun was blinding, but my eyes adjusted quickly, for once I missed the sun and it's light and warmth.

"hey, is there any chance that…." Before I could finish she pulled out a key from hey pocket and started to unlock the chains.


End file.
